Field Trip
by sidlegirl21
Summary: What happens when the CSI's go on a trip to investigate a murder with the FBI, and what happens when they run into a old friend of Sara's and Grissoms, and his twin! may get angsty in the future


**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI or any of the characters, just 'hang' with 'em (not really but I write about them)

**Reviews**: Make my day, don't care if they are good or bad, just please review.

A/N um there is going to be some angst in here, so tell me if you like it or mot. WARNING: NO TINA! So our beloved 'Rick is free!

As every one was seated in the break room they waited anxiously for their boss, Grissom. He had called them all in the early hour of twelve noon. Every one looked like they had just woken up except for Sara, people swore she never slept and her herself had once confessed it at a crime scene when she walked in to find Grissom he had looked her and asked 'what are you doing here? She told him nonchalantly that she had herd it on the scanner meaning the police scanner, he looked up at her and smiled, 'you never sleep do you,' he had asked,' Ah, no' she replied with a shrug. So here they were all gathered in the break room still half-asleep and she came bouncing in there like she just had a one and a half-day nap.

"Good, every ones here." Grissom said as he walked in he himself looking like he had just had a long nap.

"Yeah, but we would be grateful to know what for." Catharine said

"I'm getting to that, we are going to Delaware." He said

"To where?" asked Nick

"Delaware," Grissom replied once more.

"All of us?" asked Warrick

"Yes, all of us." Grissom said

"Even me?" asked Greg, hope in his voice he was just a new CSI but he loved learning and he felt that the reason they were going to Delaware was because of a big case.

"Yes Greg even you. Our flight leaves in three hours here are you tickets." Grissom said handing them their tickets, which also contained their flight information.

"First class?" asked Greg,

"Well, yeah Greg." Grissom said in a 'duh' tone that he used almost never.

"I got seat 34 A what about you Sara?" Catharine asked

"Uh, 34 C" she said glad that she would get to sit near Catharine,

"Cool, I got 34 D!" Greg shouted,

"Uh any one want to switch?' asked Sara,

"No," Replied Nick and Warrick. Grissom wide eyed shook his head.

"Hey I won't be that bad I'll probably sleep the whole time." He said,

"That's my point Greg, the last time I saw you sleeping in the break room you were snoring." She replied

"Oh," he smiled sheepishly.

"What seat have you got Griss?" asked Catharine as he was poring some coffee

"Uh, 34 B." he said

"Oh, so your in between the lady's." Nick said

"Better share!" said Greg. They all just looked at him. "What?" Greg asked, shrugging.

Later on the plane.

"Any one have any gum, I forgot to pick some up," asked Catharine

"Yeah here," replied Sara handing her a piece of Winter Fresh, just then the intercom beeped

"Hi folks this is your captain speaking, we're cleared for take off and we are going to have a great flight today, we shouldn't hit any turbulence and if we do it will be very minimal. So have a great time and please don't get up until we have turned off the seat belt sign, servers will be around quickly to get your drink and food orders if you have any. Thank you and once again thanks for choosing, American Airlines." As the captain beeped off again the plane started to pick up speed.

Every one was quiet until they were sure that they were in the air.

"Where's Nick and Warrick?' asked Sara

"They're a few rows behind us I could only get a few seats together and I really didn't pay attention much to who I gave the tickets to, its just by chance you ended up here with us." Grissom explained.

"Oh," Sara said

About thirty minutes into the flight all four CSI's were talking intently about various subjects. Surprisingly Grissom didn't talk one bit about work.

"Hey Sara," Greg asked looking at her

"What Greg?" she asked

"Don't you feel like we're a bunch of kids going on a field trip with our teacher instead of a bunch of CSI's going to work on a case with our boss?" he asked

"No, Greg. And technically we are on a field trip," she said "Because we're learning something with a teacher on a trip." She said shrugging slightly but with a big smile on her face gesturing to Grissom.

"Oh yeah I guess so," Greg said

"Sara do you even remember the last time you were on a field trip with me?" Grissom asked

"I bet she sat close to you so she could learn every thing." Greg said rolling his eyes knowing how much Sara loved to learn. Sara just blushed and smiled,

"Yeah I do remember that Griss." She said her smile getting bigger

"Greg just for you information. No she didn't sit near me, actually I couldn't see her on the bus." He said causing her to smile bigger and blush even more.

"Well now that's different," Greg said looking at Sara and referring both to the blush and to what Grissom had just said

"Oh no Greg you haven't heard the half of it," he said looking at Sara. "It was Sara's first F.," he said causing Greg's mouth to hang open,

"Sara _you _got a F?" asked Greg

"Aw, so what? Don't tease Sara." Catharine said.

"Would you like to tell him why you got an F, or me?" Grissom asked, he loved teasing Sara.

"Uh, do I have to tell him at all?" she asked

"Of course!" shouted Greg, "The reason _Sara Sidle _got an f needs to do down in history." He said

"Greg, she was making out with her boyfriend in the back of that bus and missed my whole talk about where we were going, what time they all needed to be at a certain place, and what hotel we were staying in. So they arrived to all the places late and couldn't find some of them." Grissom said

"Ohmi god!" Greg said, "Sara I'm hurt." He finished

"Oh shush Greg I dint even know you then," she said

"No I mean that you would chose some guy over science and learning." Greg said

"Believe me Greg I was just as shocked as you, and I believe it was his first F also wasn't it Sara?' Grissom asked.

"Yeah," she said nodding her head, her face could still put a stop sign to shame.

"Wait now we haven't heard why she chose this guy over science." Catharine said

"Oh my Cath, you should have seen this guy. Dirty blonde hair, longish like that new guy all the teen girls like," she said

"Jesse McCartney?" she asked getting a nod from Sara she said, "Lindsey likes him also,"

"Cool, any ways he was built and I mean built, freshman year there he was first string varsity quarterback, along with starter for lacrosse, and ice hockey. Green eyes cute smile Christian, loved forensics but also wanted to be in the FBI. Took the same classes as me even the advanced science. Hence, Grissom," she said, "Oh and he had a twin." She finished

"Whoa I want to meet this guy, or at least see and old picture." Catharine said,

"How 'bout a recent one?" Sara asked pulling out her laptop.

"Okay," Catharine smiled

"You guys still keep in touch?" asked Grissom

"Yeah through e-mail or instant message." She said logging on

"What ever happened to them?" Grissom asked

"Mark lives in Delaware unusual for him I know and I think Jake is in Alaska." She said

"Wow, why so far apart?" asked Catharine

"Um, Jake always liked the cold and Mark loved the heat, he was going to move to Vegas with me but then got a job promotion for the FBI in Delaware." She said

"Gee, I always screw things up for you two don't I?" asked Grissom

"Yeah I just realized that Griss."

"Oh he's on." She said

Hey chicka popped up a IM box from the screen name CrashBangBoomUrDead I'm not sure if these screen names belong to people, I just made them up so don't im any one. ;) 

_Hey, glad 2 hear from u_ she typed back from the screen name Attitudeis Everything

_I no we haven't spoken in 4ever How r things?_ He typed back

Good, hey do you remember that trip to Canada with Professor Grissom? 

_R U kidding? I remember that like it was yesterday._

_Lol Me 2 Um, my friend heard about it and she wants a pic of U and I, you still have one saved on your comp? _She asked

_Uh yeah, I mean chicka 'the only thing that keeps me going is knowing that I'll get to see you in the morning' _he typed back

_Yup u've still got it _she typed back

_Hey, can I e-mail it to you later, I'm at BWI because some really good CSI team is supposed to be here and their plane is about to arrive, so maybe later ok? _He typed

"Omi god," Sara said, "should I tell him?" she asked

"No, I want to scare the crap out of him when we get off the plane," Grissom said

Both girls laughed,

"Ok",

_Sure, whenever you get the time. See you later _she typed back,

Bye chicka, love ya 

_Love ya too 33 _she typed back as the seat belt sign came on and the AP system beeped

'Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain again, we are cleared to land so I have turned the seat belt sign back on, at this time we need you to turn off all your electronics and cell phones, Thank you and once again thanks for choosing American Airlines." Then the AP beeped off again

The plane landed and the crew met up with Nick and Warrick, Greg of course was the first to bring up Sara's 'F'

"Dude Nick, when Sara was in college she got a F!" shouted Greg as he came close to their seat.

Grissom and Sara told him and Warrick why and Warrick just smiled and gave Sara an 'at least that was the reason you got a F look'.

"So he's here?" asked Nick

"Yeah, he is supposed to pick us up and we didn't know that until Sara imed him." Catharine said. They spotted him looking the other way and Grissom put a finger over his mouth to silence them,

"Mr. Grant!" yelled Grissom causing the man to jump. As he turned he was shocked.

"Professor," the young man said,

"You haven't changed one bit," he said, "how are you?"

"Good, sir. How about you?" he asked

"Fine," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I'm supposed to pick up a group of CSI's," he said gesturing to the card in his hand that read 'CSI's from Nevada'

"Good, I'm glad they sent some one nice." Grissom said reading the card, "But you've got it upside down." He finished. The man looked down to find it indeed upside down,

"Ops," then turning it right side up said, "there, now maybe these CSI's will come." The

CSI's took it as their cue to step in, Grissom, cleared his throat as the rest of the CSI's stepped up beside him. The man, Mark looked at them from left to right seeing Warrick, Catharine, Nick, Grissom, Greg and then Sara. As he saw her he smiled and ran the four or five feet to her as she dropped her bags, he picked her up in a hug and spun her around. As he set her down his hands were still on her shoulders.

"Hey Chicka," he said smiling.

"Hey," she said also smiling big, as this was happening Warrick, Nick, and Catharine exchanged glances.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Um, we're the CSI's from Nevada, you do remember that Las Vegas is in Nevada didn't you?" she asked amusement in her voice.

"Well then why when we were talking didn't you say 'I'm part of the group of CSI's you're picking up." He asked

"Well because Grissom wanted to surprise you, and why should I have that wouldn't have made a difference." She said

"Yeah, huh." He said

"How so?"

"I would have dressed a heck of a lot nicer if I would have known." He said.

"Uh huh, any ways I think you should probably show us where we can get our luggage so we can get going." She said feeling slightly awkward with him, well not so much with him, but with him around her colleges.

"Sure," he said leading them a certain way, Catharine dropped back to Sara.

"You're right, I probably would have gotten an F too." She said smiling causing Sara to smile.


End file.
